A tripod is one piece of auxiliary equipment commonly used in photography and camera shooting. To meet the requirements of different heights and environments, tripods capable of opening to different angles are needed. The tripods on market, are usually manual ones, i.e. the operator has to open the legs and press them into the earth to open them to an angle. The tripods with this structure are difficult to adjust and inconvenient to use. If the tripod needs to be opened to a larger angle or is expected to carry relatively heavy camera, the whole structure tends to be unstable and likely to loosen after being folded.
In view of the above mentioned problems, new technical solutions aimed at producing tripods that are easy to be opened and folded are being proposed. For example, the invention of Chinese Patent Number 200920109198.1 discloses an easily foldable tripod. The tripod of this invention has a torsional spring added into the subsystem that controls the opening angle of the legs. The torsional spring makes it possible for the legs to be folded. However, the torsional spring is independent of the subsystem that controls the opening angle of the legs, so it is easy for the torsional spring to drop off the tripod. Also, the position of the torsional spring relative to the leg tends to change after repeated use such that it becomes more difficult to control the opening angle of legs and fix the angle.